For The Sake of That Soul Fragment
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: In order to protect his nephew Minato and investigate the Dark Hour as well the Kirijo Group, the 29 years old Naoya Toudou infiltrated Gekkoukan High . Can he keep his calm when his beloved nephew is in danger? Can he discover the secrets of Gekkoukan ? Set 5 weeks after Minato moved to Gekkoukan.
1. Lies, lies, Secrets

In case you guys didn't know my tumblr , (Draceempressa) I posted and reblogged two doujins from pixiv in my Tumblr in which Naoya is Minato's guardian and I think that's a lovely headcanon and I want to make a fic based on that. And in my Gamefaqs account, I was that b***h Pitchsky who insisted that there's chance of P1 and P2 characters may appear on Ultimax, haha... sorry not sorry *thrown to sanzu river* Also contains some canon alteration, so please bear with me . OK, time to shut up about that. Here's chap 1.

* * *

><p>The now 29 years old Naoya Toudou woke up at Sunday morning, and he prepares breakfast for two like he usually did. When he was about to call his nephew, he forgot that his nephew no longer lives with him.<p>

That's's right. It's been a month since Minato moved out from Naoya's apartment. Since Minato found out that Naoya actually wasn't his father but his uncle. That said, actually Naoya doesn't have any blood relationship whatsoever with Minato.

10 years ago, Naoya's twin brother , Kazuya, married off a widow who already divorced and had a son, and that son is Minato . But they died in a car accident, just after Minato can accept Kazuya as his new father. Due to shock, and basically they are twin, Minato thought Naoya is Kazuya, and because Naoya himself was also greatly shocked due to the loss of his another half, pretends that he is his twin brother Kazuya Arisato in these 10 years. But in first year of high school, Minato founds out that Naoya isn't Kazuya after all. Burdened with guilt for making Naoya pretends he is Kazuya all these years, Minato moved to another highschool with dorm, so that Naoya wouldn't need to take care of him anymore.

Naoya already explained to Minato that Minato isn't a burden at all for him, and despite for lying about his identity , explains that his love for Minato is real so there's no need for Minato to leave him. But Minato argues that at his age, he should started lives by himself. Defeated, Naoya finally let Minato go.

Even so, he's still worried about Minato. Why don't he came to visit at weekends ? He can't be that busy since he can make some calls, right ?

Right after he think of some calls, he got a call from Kei. Great. And if Kei is calling him via this number, it' means he'll talk about some things about Personas and Demons. Well, better than having nothing to do . Maybe kicking some demon's ass can ease his longing feeling.

* * *

><p>At the Nanjo office, Naoya saw Kei already waiting for him, with reports on his table.<p>

" The reason you called me with this number must be something related to demons, or at least, Persona . "

The man with the glasses gives a nod.

"Precisely. Do you know of a school called Gekkoukan Academy ?"

That name rings a bell in Naoya's head. That's the school Minato currently attends !

"Wh.. What's wrong with that academy ?"

"Take a look of these files, it will give you the basic explanation of this case."

Naoya then read the files. Shadows... Tartarus... Dark Hour ... .. Kirijo Group !?

"The Kirijo Group used to be part of Nanjo group, but we don't know why they separated themselves from us. I then received these files from a scientist that also participate in the experiment 10 years ago, as well used to be part of Nanjo. I don't know why he just send these files now, but these case needs to be solved. And I need your help on that, " Kei continued. Naoya gulped.

"You're not going to ask me to navigate my nephew to spying on the Kirijo's heir , right ? Because if that's the case, I'll decline this request. But it's not like I'll let something like this continue . I'll..."

Naoya's next words are skipped, and then Kei nodded.

"Well, if it's you, I know you can do it. Fine, I'll prepare the preparations as well."

"Thanks, Kei. Leave it to me, I'll do this right."

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

Minato was tired as hell after cleaning up Tartarus last night, and he doesn't feel like attending the first class of that day. It's music, he likes music , so he forces himself to be awake and walk to the music room. He barely heard Junpei when the boy with the cap said "I heard there's a new music teacher. ", but he's not that close to the music teacher. He likes the subject , not the teacher. But his silver eyes widen when the new music teacher entered the music room.

"Hello and good morning everyone, nice to meet you all. Your previous teacher has been moved to another school, so from now on I'm your new music teacher. My name is Yuya Narumi, and I hope all of us can be a good friend ! "

That purplish black hair, that earring, that voice... That's his uncle Naoya Toudou !? Why is he's here, teaching in Gekkoukan !? Minato moved to Gekkoukan to avoid Naoya! And why did he introduce himself with that name !?

* * *

><p>OK so that's it ! I'm sorry if that's so short. Actually I barely have any idea about the plot lol . But sure, I already imagine on some battle scenes . Recruiting co-authors if anyone is interested!<p>

AN: Yes, the canon alteration is that Kazuya isn't dead at Naoya's childhood but at their adulthood. And the surname? In some rare cases, when the bride's family doesn't have anymore son to continue the surname, or the bride's family have higher social status in Japan, then it's the man who changed the surname, not the woman. (rare your ass you make this often /shot)

The doujins being the reference for this pic? Pixiv with pic ID 42553127 and Zerochan with pic ID 1768758.

Aannd that's all! See you next time, guys !

should I make an indonesian version too *smacked*


	2. Because I'm Your Guardian

Well, since I've updated the Indonesia ver, I think I should update the English version as well... Well, let's just roll, then ! Please, enjoy the chapter !

Minato is still shocked with Naoya's presence , and the raven-haired male approached him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Arisato ? You attend this school , huh ? Long time no see! You're still as cute as back then ! Are you okay, for now ? "<p>

The way Naoya speaks confuses Minato even more. Why did he spoke like this ? "

"Sensei knows Minato ?" Junpei asked. Naoya nods.

"Yeah, I used to be his elementary homeroom teacher. he used to be my favorite student, because he's small, cute, yet quiet But he always retaliates whenever I tried to glomp or ruffle his hair. He tried to act mature, but that's the cute point."

Elementary homeroom teacher ? What kind of shit is this ? He already gone this far, most likely Naoya didn't come to Gekkoukan only to chase him up. Minato decided to get along with Noaya's lies, and decided to asked his uncle later.

But Naoya is still quite young and he's still good-looking, the girls starts to hit on him.

"Narumi-sensei! How old are you ?"

"I'm still 29, going to turn 30 this year. I'm still young, not yet aroun the 30-s. If you guys want, you can call me Naru-sei. Short for Narumi-Sensei. "

Hueeeekkkk!There's no mistaking it. This over-friendly, young act, and slang act is so Naoya and this makes Minato feels even more unwell after he did some cleaning in Tartarus last night. Ugh. This condition isn't helping at all.

"Sensei, are you still single ?"

" Well, no one that's clearly my lover at this point, but if there's someone with both friend and romantic relationship, there is. "

Oh god. What kind of answer is this. If Junpei going to asked him more about Naoya after this, Minato wants to answer that he actually don't know Naoya.

"Aaaaaahhh! Sensei, you're such a hope-breaker ! " The girls screamed in disappointment. Naoya then lifted his hands parallel with his face, as if he's giving up, and walked to the piano.

"Sorry, sorry ! To show my apology, as well as Sensei's introduction greeting, Sensei will play a song for you all."

Naoya then sat on the piano chair , and start to play the piano as he sang. The whole class then became silent. Minato already saw Naoya sang as he plays the piano, but it never cease to amaze him. As he done, Naoya then admonish the students.

"Hey, don't make Sensei the only one singing. Come on , you guys too. One by one. So that Sensei can see your individual vocal capability. You are free to pick the song, and Sensei will back it up using this piano."

The students then sang one by one, backed by Naoya's piano play, and Naoya comments and criticize their vocal capability. Strangely, when it's Minato's turn, Naoya chose the song for him.

"Arisato, sang this song, okay ? Phantom of The Opera. "

"Why Sensei chose the song, only for me? I thought just now Sensei said we are free to chose the song ?"

"Ah, but it;s been a long time since we met each other ! So Sensei want to pick on you a bit."

Avoiding the complexity that may came if he disobey Naoya now, Minato just obeyed and stopped complaining.

* * *

><p>Skip to breaktime<p>

* * *

><p>"Narumi-sensei is such an interesting fella, don't you guys think ? " Junpei yelled. Minato shook his head.<p>

"Ah, that guy s a big no. He spoils me too much that I've grown some disgust to him. "

"Maybe because in his eyes, you're still the cute elementary student, Minato. But for once I agree with Stupei ! Narumi-sensei is a fun person ! " Yukari chimes. Minato sighed.

Yeah, right. You can say that because he's not the one who take care of you. If you ever know how it feels to be raised by him, you must be depressed to have such a paranoid caretaker. Minato said to himself in his mind.

"Are you talking about that new music teacher ? Yuya Narumi ? " Mitsuru asked. Junpei and Yukari nodded simultaneously.

"I think there's something off with him. But what, I wonder..." Mitsuru continued as she holds her own chin. Minato remains silent. Naoya has always been that mysterious. Maybe Naoya actually know almost everything abour Minato : His hobby, his profile, what he likes and dislikes, and many of Minato's secrets that Naoya may actually knew. When Minato only knew a bit about Naoya. One thing for sure, Minato already planned to interrogate Naoya after school.

* * *

><p>6 PM, and Minato enters the music room again. The music club too are done with their club activities, and who remains in that room are only Minato himself, and Naoya, which still tidying up the music notes.<p>

" I know you'll come, Minato. Yes, I'm your uncle Naoya Toudou. "Yuya Narumi" is just a fake name. " Naoya said calmly. Naoya knows that nephew of his have sharp intuition just like himself so there's no point of lying at this point.

Minato was right. "Yuya Narumi." is a fake name and that's really is his uncle Naoya. But why...

"Nao-jii, are you really can't let go of me that you have to chase me like this ?"

"If that's the only reason, what's the need of me faking my name and my relationship with you ? " Naoya answered with a cold, pressuring tone. To be honest Minato always scared when Naoya speaks using this cold tone. As if that uncle of his can, and will do, anything worse than what he can imagine.

"Then why Nao-jii moved here, not to mention with fake name ? "

"I have something to do, and it's none of _your_ business."

Minato hates this situation. The situation where Naoya treats him like a helpless kid.

"Nao-jii, it is true that I love you . But I've grown sick with your lies and secrets ! Don't keep treating me as if I'm a helpless kid ! " Minato roared in rage. Well, not not exactly a roar because his voice isn't that loud, but it's really something that the ones known as Minato Arisato can be snapped like that.

"This had nothing to do with who is the adult, toddler, or teenager here. This is _my_ business, I have a** task** to accomplish_ here_. Indeed, worrying about you is _one of the reasons_ why I moved here, but that's not the _main_ reason. " Naoya's tone is still cold and pressuring. But Minato isn't completely lose yet.

"If Nao-jii can stop treating me like a kid, then I can close my eye from your business. " Minato threatens Naoya back. But it doesn't have any effect to the older male.

"No, I can't. No matter the circumstance is , **I'm your guardian**, and it is **my duty** to worry about you. I'm done here, I have to go to Paulownia because the other teachers makes a welcoming party for me. It's not funny if the one who became the reason of the party is absent, right ? Not to mention my phone is already full of messages and I don't want someone to give me a call soon. See you tomorrow, Minato."

Naoya then walks away with his bag. Minato then punched the wall and bite his lower lip. Pissed off with his secretive uncle. Pissed off with himself that can't bring the informations out from that uncle of his.

* * *

><p>10 PM, and Naoya is still in the teachers' room of the highschool part of Gekkoukan . Didn't he said there's a welcoming party ? He did, but the party just ended , and he volunteered to work the other teachers' work as he's new to that school. And they immediately piled their job on him. Naoya then glanced to the pile of documents with horrified look. Not this much, hey ! If it's this much, even when Dark Hour comes, he won't finish them yet. Damn. And he didn't get any information from the party just now. Well, no matter. It's just the first day. There's still a lot of time.<p>

Two hours later, Naoya finished working the documents , and exhaustedly leans himself to the chair.

"Haaaahhh... If I force myself, I can do it... But now, another problem has come..."

Dark Hour finally came, and the school building became Tartarus. Naoya already prepared himself as well, he carried a pair of pocket knife. After walking about 50 meters, he found some black monsters. Are these is what they called Shadows ? Naoya then get into his battle stance. This will be his first fight without Persona after all these years. Indeed, he can summon his persona whenever he wants, but if he did, it would be hard for him to stay in Gekkoukan. The Kirijo Group, who did several experiments to create artificial Persona users , most likely has been succeeded in creating a device to summon persona, and no matter what, Naoya must infiltrate to Kirijo's unit of persona users which is most likely to be stationed at Gekkoukan. No Persona.. No sword nor machine gun either... But knives, and he's not that good in using knives. No matter. Tonight, he's fighting to survive, not to win.

* * *

><p>Even after getting into Tartarus actually Minato's mood is still foul because of his previous debate with Naoya few hours ago. And he can't told anyone about anything, even to Minako. But Minato tried to suppress his annoyance . It won't be good if his mood affect his persona's combat perform. Whatever , just save whoever trapped in Tartarus tonight, get this done, and back to sleep.<p>

"Arisato, target is 20 meter ahead of you! Go to the right and you will find the target ! "

Minato then followed Mitsuru's navigation, and he's really surprised when he saw Naoya who is busy fighting Shadows only with a pair of pocket knife

"Na... Narumi-sensei !?"

Aaaannd that's it for chapter 2 ! It's such a cliffhanger isn't it~ ufufufufufufu~ *bricked* And did I do the right thing by putting Minako in ? Come on guys, I need an answer for that. And indeed, Naoya is very annoying here if you see it from Minato's PoV. But try to see it from his PoV, he's Minato's guardian and he infiltrate Gekkoukan for Minato's sake , so he wants Minato to stay away from Persona-related business. When in fact Minato is a Persona-user too, not to mention Igor's contractor as well. And how Minato called Naoya would mean "Uncle Nao". Cute isn't it? xD . And can Naoya make it into SEES ? I wonder ~Nurufufufufu~ .

Whatever, that's the main point. Some reviews, pretty please?


	3. First Contractor

Comment reply :

Guesticle: I know right~ I'll try ~ nyehehehe

Teal96ko : Nyehehehe, I know this is an awesome idea and I wonder why no one in the international fandom never know had this idea before. _Crossover_ ? Nah, that's what would you say if the **age difference** or the **timeline** is neglected in the fic. I'd say "_canon welding_" instead of crossover, because the fact Kirijo was part of Nanjo and P1 and P2 characters are in their 20's in P3 are not my headcanon but canon part in the game, used by ATLUS to retcon the games vaguely. Naoya being Minato's uncle was not my idea either, it was someone in Pixiv's idea. But Nanjo having their own unit to solve Persona and supernatural cases, nah, that's my idea here. Although I'd think many people would have similar idea, XP

Fast ? It's not even a day yet , I think it's kinda slow =w=" . What more I can put as detail? No sarcasm, but really, what ? Date? Hour ? Minato's relationship with Naoya ? Naoya's status and job ? Minato's SL stats ?

Yessss they are cute ! I like to put Naoya's character here as a nephew complex and Minato already fed up with his over-protective attitude XD . And Naoya still have more secrets to mess up with Minato's life wks.

In Chapter 1 I did said "Kazuya married a WIDOW with an innate son and that's Minato..." I still can fill Minako up in that hole ;) . AAAAAAHHH! THAT ONE! Yes, I posted that one in my tumblr as well. Finding that doujin I was like "AAAAAA DOUBLE PROTAGSHIPPING AAAAAAAAA" 50x. I found even more doujin who also depicted the MCs to live together, and this one even include Jun Kanzato with a tag "Arcana Wars" . It seems that it's an event for crossover Persona doujins.

AmeYuuki : Same here ! Actually I found a comic which is more like the FES Naoya version, but I want to write about their relationship instead, not only about Naoya reminisce his past with Minato so this is the result xD

Nurufufufu ~ Of course. It's chaos for both Naoya and Minato, and Minako as well. It's gonna be fun to write as well to read .

* * *

><p>Naoya, with the sight of his beloved nephew come approaches him , froze in disbelief. No way, the child that have been his reason to live all these years, that he has raised alone with barely any help, that he protected with everything he had, has became a Persona-user !? Furthermore, is part of Persona-user unit that is stationed at Gekkoukan to fight in Tartarus !? Damn. The irresponsible adults, doing horrifying experiment to children, and makes children clean up their messes as well... Really disgusting, really low, really cruel. Which is why Naoya volunteered for this mission so no one would suffer like Maki anymore. However, the sight do makes him lost his concentration for a moment that the one of the Shadows can lay an attack on him, and Naoya immediately takes a hold of himself, and kicked the Shadow away before it can lay more damage to him, and says the scripted question to Minato.<p>

"Arisato !? Why are you here... What are this place !? I was working on some documents in the teachers' office... And suddenly the school turned to his horrifying place ! And what are these creatures !? "

"Narumi-sensei... I'm here because I have to save you. And for the explanations... Will have to wait until we got out of here ! "

Minato calmly answered this question, as this is too, is the scripted answer that for the typical question asked by those who trapped in Tartarus. Still... Naoya seems to be perfectly conscious when Minato found him, not to mention from the sight just now, Naoya just proved himself that he's not a beginner in combat. Perhaps Naoya have the potential to be a Persona-user ? Regardless, for now his mission is to get Naoya out from here. Minato then pointed the Evoker to his own head, ready to summon Orpheus.

"Arisato, what are you-"

"PERSONA! " Minato yelled as he pulled the trigger, and his persona, Orpheus, materialized with the blue mists come out from the Evoker. Naoya froze again. Minato really is a Persona-user... Where have he been wrong, that Minato have to walk this path as well ?

Minato then casts Maragi to those Shadows, and after that, Magaru. After two group attacks, Minato managed to clean those Shadows. The bluenette then turned and tried to approach the older male that's still lost in thought, but before he can do so, another Shadow appeared and attacked . Minato tried to evade, but alas, the Shadow's attack still hit the wrist of the hand with the Evoker so that the gun bounced to the right of Naoya. Minato quickly defends himself with his blade, as he asked Naoya to pick the Evoker and summon his persona with that. Minato sure Naoya had the potential because he's perfectly conscious when Minato found Naoya. This is it, this is Naoya's chance to infiltrate SEES. Without anymore doubt Naoya then picked the Evoker and pointed it to his own head.

"PERSONA! "

Then, Naoya's ultimate persona, Amon-Ra, materialized from the blue mists from the Evoker.

I AM THOU.. THOU ART I...

FROM THE SEA THY SOUL FORTH...

I AM AMON-RA

THE KING OF GODS...

Naoya blinked. Strange, is summoning your Persona with the Evoker renews is so that is said something that a Persona would say in the first time you awaken it ? But that's not the problem now. Minato lost in awe due to Amon-Ra's immense power. That uncle of his actually wield such potential... Naoya immediately cast Agidyne , eliminating the Shadow that previously attacked Minato, and caress Minato's cheek as the other hand rested on the younger male's shoulder.

"Arisato, are you okay ?"

"Yeah... I think that's all the shadows for tonight. Sensei, let's-"

Before Minato can finish his sentence, Naoya hugged him tight. So tight so that you can tell Minato is Naoya's reason to live.

"Thank goodness... If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'm going to do next. Oh, right ! Now we have to get out from here ! "

"Nii-san, is the condition there all right ?" Asked a girl with a lot of hairpin , maroon hair and a spear. As she saw Naoya and vice-versa, the situation became silent again, and Minato quickly break the silence .

"Ahhh, geez, you two ! Can't we wait until we get out from here !? "

* * *

><p>The group finally get out of Tartarus, and the Arisatos bring Naoya to the SEES command room. Minako keep on looking to Minato, demanding explanation for Naoya's presence. Ah, there's Iori , Takeba, as well the heiress of Kirijo herself... Two boys beside her, seems to be in the same grade as her... And that kid with orange jacket ... WHAT ?! Isn't that kid is still in elementary !? And a dog as well !? Naoya thought.<p>

Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken, and Mitsuru then introduces themselves as well Ken introduces Koromaru. Not long after that, Ikutsuki appears , and they sat down and Ikutsuki starts explaining things.

"Now, where should we start... Narumi-sensei ?"

"I think we should start from why the school turns into that horrible place." Naoya asked. Nah, actually he already knows why Gekkoukan High would became Tartarus from that file. But he must pretend like he don't know, right ?

"In order to explain that, we need to explain what is 'Dark Hour" . "

"Wh... What is that, Ikutsuki-san ? "

" A day actually consists of 25 hours instead of 24. At that time , the sky turns green, people became coffins, and the school became Tartarus, that horrible place. "

"Why the Gekkoukan Highschool, out of all places in this world ? " Naoya brought up this question, knowing it would silence Ikutsuki or Mitsuru for a while, or at least, brought some guilt to them. Mitsuru then took over instead.

"I.. I can't really explain why, but it was because... An explosion that occurs here 10 years ago... And my family is responsible for that accident as well. That's the very reason why I'm here, fighting Shadows as well. As a Kirijo, I must be responsible for my family's sin as well. "

Naoya saw the clear guilt and resolve in Mitsuru's eyes, and he pat the girl's shoulder affectionately.

" You shouldn't be sorry. A parent's sin is not a child's sin . That too, is what I want to ask... Why high school students are the ones fighting here ? "

" Narumi-sensei, you just saw those black monsters, right ? We called them Shadows. And the thing we called Persona ? "

This time, it's Minato asking. Naoya nodded.

"Yes ? I guess the only thing that can kill those Shadows are these Personas, huh ? So, the matter lies in this Persona stuff. Why are you kids.. Fighting like this ? Don't tell me I'm the first adult persona user that you encounter. "

"Sadly, yes, Narumi-sensei. We tried to look for Persona users to fight shadows here, and all we found are these young ones. Persona are manifestation of inner self, dream, and desire... Those who are still young still got greater dreams than adults, so that's why we thought children and teenagers have higher potential to awaken their persona. That, until we found you, Narumi-sensei. " Ikutsuki took over again. Naoya lowered his head, lost in thought. Indeed, Naoya himself awakened his Persona at his teenage days, in the same age as Minato now. But he was certain those Persona users from Sumaru awakened their Persona in their 20's, or so they told him. Did they lied to him ? Considering the Suou couple's personality, it's less likely. Oh, wait, Eriko did told him about Philemon's weakening. If that's the cause...

" I understand that this is a very confidential matter. However, as a teacher, who is supposed to be the replacement of the students' parents at school, it pains my heart to see students fighting like this, to pay for what you didn't do. I became a teacher to protect my students from straying to the wrong path. Therefore I would be more than grateful if you allow me to join this group to fight those monsters and protect everyone in this area, or maybe to a larger scale, the world. "

Ikutsuki seems reluctant at first, but then he nodded . Then, the man with glasses extend his hand to the purplette , smiling.

"Well then, welcome to SEES , Yuya Narumi-sensei ! "

"SEES ? "

" Short for Special Extracurriculum Execution Squad, name for this special unit that moves during the Dark Hour. Welcome aboard, Sensei ! " Junpei then patted Naoya's back, and everyone seems to accept Naoya as the new member of SEES. However, Minako is still confused with the purplette's presence and glances to her twin. Knowing she would ask for explanation, the bluenette then whispered to his other half.

"Let's just go to the Velvet Room. Nobody can go there except us, we can speak safely there. "

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Is there anything we can help you with, Master Minato, Mistress Minako ? " Elizabeth asked as they arrived. Minato nodded.<p>

"There is. Can you show me the contract paper again ? I just wanted to make sure of something... "

Igor then handed the contract paper, and Minato read the names on that contract. Ah, yes, there is more contractor before him. Maya Amano. Tatsuya Suou. But more importantly... The first name on that contract paper is very familiar to him. Naoya Toudou. It's just another person with a same name, right ? Minato remembered that Igor said the "First Contractor" is the strongest Persona user ever exist. And no way his uncle, that Naoya IS the "First Contractor." Igor said it's been a long time since he had a visitor...There's a chance that Naoya has been a Persona user even BEFORE the accident... No, it can't be, right ?

"Hey, Igor."

"Yes, young one ?"

"... Is... Is the "First Contractor" have purplish black hair, heterochromia eyes with red on the right and yellow on the left, and an earring on his left ear, ?"

"Why don't you ask the person himself ? And long time no see, "First Contractor " . How do you do ? " Igor calmly answered as he turned his sight to the door , and beside the door there was the said purplette, crossing his hand as he leans to the door, glancing at the Arisato twins with sad look, and then turned to Igor with furious glare.

Minato and Minako was shocked with the sight , and before they can say anything, Naoya answered Igor with calm tone, but only from his eyes you know he's furious.

" Messed up. I am horribly shocked that my beloved nephew that I've been raised and protected all these years has became a Persona-user, so does his twin, not to mention have been your contractor as well. Maya-san was right , your master Philemon sure deserves some punches. "

* * *

><p>Ok! Chapter 3 done ! GDI Naoya you're such a nephew complex... You can be a brOTP with that Katsuya. xD. but it's OK tho, you have strong paternal instinct even though that's not your child. And YAAAAYYY Naoya makes it into SEES! :D And he's using his ultimate Persona. Yay! ... Don't look at me with that look, I'm not the only person to depict Naoya to be OP. All right, see you next time guys ! :D<p>

BTW out of boredom I browsed NND to watch more MMDS of Tatsuya, and found a video of a very pretty Naoya MMD model ! Check it on my youtube , DraceEmpressa ! And no, I don't have the model , and I'll very appreciate it if anyone do have it and willing to share it with me! ^_^ (as for the Tatsuya ones, I've seen more people on Youtube used him so I don't worry about unable to get it )


End file.
